


Feel Me Up

by makingitwork



Series: Hotch, Morgan and Spencer [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, Gay, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Security, Three some, airport, bitch, feeling up, public, slight allusions to puppy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Morgan are dirty airport security guards. Enter unsuspecting Spencer.</p><p>As porny as it sounds. </p><p>;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by the song 'She Doesn't Mind'

"Have you seen him?" Morgan asked eagerly, eyes buzzing. Hotch shook his head in confusion "Look now, the guy in the line," and they both turned, to see a tall, lithe young man. He had dark caramel curls, short around his head and tumbling messily into his eyes. Dressed in a pink shirt and black waistcoat with tight black jeans. He wore a black coat and purple scarf due to the temperature outside, and his satchel was slung over his shoulder. "Gorgeous, right?"

"Yeah," Hotch nodded, licking his lips "How should we do this?"

"I'll do the search, then bring him into the backroom."

"I fuck him first."

"As long as I can make him cum first," Morgan agreed eagerly, Hotch nodded, heading into the backroom, while Morgan waited by the metal scanner, and waved in the young man. The young man, with glittering eyes was the practically the only one at the airport, the rest incredibly busy women, heading over to the female side of the security. "Just place your bag and coat into the tray," 

"Uh sure," he nodded, pulling off his satchel and coat, placing them into the tray, it scanned through. Nothing illegal. 

"Okay kid, step through," 

He stepped through the metal detector, and it chimed. "Sorry," he flushed, and Morgan couldn't contain his delight. He was shy, gloriously shy, and probably a virgin. "It's probably my watch, I should have taken it off." He pulled off his watch, and his phone, placing them on the side, stepping through the checker again, it still beeped. "Sorry,"

Morgan grinned dangerously "It's okay kid, we'll find it," he picked up the hand held sweeper, telling Spencer to spread his legs and hold his arms out. He dragged it along his shoulders, and then down his torso, purposely invading his personal space. The kid smelt of paper and sweet coffee "What's your name?"

"I-I'm uh.." he swallowed tightly when Morgan ran the detector up the inside of his leg, much too enthusiastically for his liking "I'm Spencer, S-spencer Reid."

Morgan tugged at the rigged detector, making it beep right over Spencer's dick. He arched an eyebrow and enjoyed the confused rush of red that covered Spencer's cheeks and collar bone. "I'm gonna have to do a search, Spencer." Spencer nodded mutely, as Morgan directed him over to the wall, telling him to lean his hands against it, legs spread, so his pert butt jutted out. He removed Spencer's waistcoat, and untucked his shirt, "Ready?"

"Sure," he responded voice far too high pitched. 

Morgan grinned to himself, eyes glinting evilly, he ran his hands firmly over Spencer's thin arms, then down his torso. He slid his hands up his bare chest, rubbing his rough palms over the nipples. He felt Spencer shake beneath him, trembling. He breathed hotly over his neck "Relax kid," he whispered, moving down to drag his hands up the right leg, and then the left. He boldly gripped Spencer's member through his jeans and he whimpered meekly. "Oh well, well, well, what have we here?" Morgan teased "Are you carrying a concealed weapon Sir?"

"N-No!" He was nearly crying with embarrassment. God, he was a freak. He was hard. His untouched body betrayed him to even the smallest ministrations. 

"What's this then?" Morgan massaged it gently, shielding Spencer's body with his own, he unbuttoned his jeans, sliding his hand down to grasp the leaking member. He chucked "Quite a package."

"P-please..." Spencer begged, unsure what he was asking for, as his hips bucked back towards Morgan, who pumped him quickly, roughly, showing now mercy with his calloused, dry hand. Spreading Spencer's precum up and down his length he squeezed the base hard enough to hurt, dragging his blunt nails along the side, and rubbing the underside of the head with his thumb. "I'm gonna...oh I'm so sorry I'm cl- ohhh." his head hung forward as he admitted defeat and Morgan milked him expertly, he came into his pants, more than he had in a long while, entire body shaking. Morgan tidied him up, gripping Spencer's shoulder "I'm gonna have to do a more thorough search,"

"What?" Spencer whimpered in confusion, but he was too weak in the knees to do anything, and soon he was away from the public eye, facing another Officer, taller than Morgan, older too, but more stern. He quirked an eyebrow

"That was fast, Morgan."

"He's a virgin," Morgan grinned, shoving Spencer towards Hotch, who caught him in strong arms. He bent Spencer over the table, pulling out his handcuffs and chained Spencer's wrists to the legs of the table, keeping him bent over. Hotch pulled down his jeans "His name's Spencer?"

"Is that right?" Hotch laughed, spreading Spencer's ass cheeks, admiring the quivering, untouched hole "Well," he hissed into Spencer's ear "I'm gonna call you bitch, how's that? My little Bitch?" Spencer could only whine, heat rushing up to his face when he saw Morgan holding the camera. Hotch laughed again "Don't worry Bitch, we won't blackmail you, only, it's not very often I get to pop the cherry of a virgin as fine as yourself." He slid down Spencer's body, spreading the cheeks and giving Morgan a good shot for the camera "Now Bitch, I assume you're familiar with a cavity search?"

"Y-Yes Officer." Spencer whispered, the arousal in his voice made Morgan hard again.

"Let's pretend that's what this is." And with that, he pushed his lube covered finger into Spencer's tight hole. Hotch groaned "Fuck Morgan, he's tight," he looked down, so see Spencer gently humping the desk "And bloody responsive as well, look at that," he fisted his free hand into Spencer's hair "Little bitch, enjoying yourself?" Spencer could only nod and mewl in affirmation, and soon as he impaling himself onto Hotch's three fingers, rotating his hips eagerly. "Alright, I've had enough," Hotch took himself out, positioning his head at Spencer's hole "Good little bitch," he purred, slamming in up to the hilt. Spencer howled, back arching beautifully for Morgan and the camera as he was filled, god it was ecstasy, he'd never felt anything like it. There was a delicious friction against his prostate and it drove him mad when Hotch pulled out nearly all the way, only to slam back in full power, forcing Spencer onto his tiptoes.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Spencer cried, voice loud and quivering, Hotch was working him furiously 

"Louder!" Hotch ordered, as they met thrust for thrust "Fuck yourself on daddy's dick you little bitch,"

"Please! Please.... " Spencer sobbed, nearing his second orgasm, when Morgan jammed his fingers into his mouth, Spencer sucked eagerly, not giving a damn about the show he was putting on for the camera as he swirled his tongue around the digits. Spencer came suddenly, as one brutal thrust hit right on his prostate and all his muscles clenched sporadically, Hotch tumbled over the edge, slumping over onto Spencer's back, catching his breath. He pulled out, making Spencer whine.

Morgan took his saliva covered fingers, and without warning jammed them into Spencer's sensitive hole, making him howl like a wolf, forcing him to cum dry with a choked sob. "Good boy," he approved, watching Hotch's seed leak out of the tight hole. "Can I fuck him now, Hotch?" Spencer mumbled something about missing his plane, but it was half hearted, and Hotch nodded. "Can we take him home?" Morgan asked, as he positioned himself

Hotch sighed "Morgan, you only say that now, but you have to look after him."

"I would! I'd fuck him every day, feed him my dick-"

"I'm not a dog!" Spencer cried indignantly, groaning when Derek filled him up 

"That's right," Hotch nodded soothingly "You're a bitch." He turned to Derek, smiling "Our bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> MORE PROMPTS FOR THIS SERIES!


End file.
